Altair
"I will avenge him, let me help you." - Altair Session 25 Intro Altair is a human assassin who has earned the title of a hero of the archipelago during his travelling with his old party. Now a veteran he focuses on training new recruits on Albonaia until he hears what befalls his younger cousin Des during the mission he sent him on to help out in the Siege of Sotira. Taking up his adventuring cloak one more time, Altair joins Team Sotira to finish what his cousin started to avenge him. Character Information Appearance Altair is a tanned male standing at around 6 feet or so with golden eyes and a lip scar on the right side of his face. He often wears dark red, black and grey robes and a hood to help hismelf blend in. Backstory Altiar's beginnings are a simple one; he, his mother and his aunt lived together in the slums of Albiona, but lost them when Desmond was but a toddler and Altair was no more then nine; struggling to survive they wandered taking scraps where they could before the two snuck into a temple of Hades to rest. It was here the order of assassins found the two boys, and guided by the gods took both of them in, fed them clothed them and began training them in their ways. Altair took to taking lives for the greater good and for his patron deity far easier then Des, who always had a much softer heart. Fast forward to the original campaign...and Altair is one of the old heroes that worked with Lin, Vaun and the others to stop the train tracks being used as a portal to releasing the titans. Prior to the original campaign he was simply an assassin who worked at Hades's behest and for the good of the order (Des was still in training) who frequented the Arena and became famous there as a result, only to find that members of his assassin order had become corrupted and he had no choice but to expel the leader and those betraying the order and refusing to follow the code of ideals. Eventually he took his place as head of the assassins on Alblionia, and was training assassins in his home island when word of his cousins death reached his ears. Furious and guilt-ridden that his only family was dead he traveled to meet with the other party and insisted he come along to get revenge on Moriarkin for Des's death., Relationships *Des: The younger cousin of Altair who was killed my Moriakin, who brainwashed Luna by attacking Des and the rest of the party until Des's body gave out, Luna still harbors an immense amount of guilt for what she did though Altair doesn't blame her, nor does he want to cause her any ill will or distress. Altair and Desmond have been together since childhood and while Altair inst one for showing how he feels often Desmond knew him well enough to know he cared for his only living family member, so much so Altair is willing to join the party to track Mirarkin down and end him for good. *Cailynn: Cai strangely has become his best friend during this whole ordeal, you wouldn't think the serious assassin and the carefree Halfling would get along but Altair not being liked by a lot of the main party, has leaned him towards befriending Cai and some of the second party's other companions. This might also be due to the fact that Cai's carefree and often reckless attitude reminds him a lot of Des in his youth and the two have gotten into their fair share of shenanigans together as a result. *Tellorda: Ah, Tellorda, what is there to say other then she's the love of the veteran assassins life and he misses her dearly? Considering his work and her quest to kill Griefstrike it's no surprise the two of them are apart often, and he hopes to reconnect with her soon. *Henry: The inventor is an eccentric one but a genius when it comes to weapons, sadly Altair lost (aka they were OP so we got rid of them) the weapons that Henry made for him and has had to make do with the weapons he has now. Magic Items * Challenge-Seeking Broadsword * Distance Dagger * Gloaming Armor * Cloak of Displacement * Boots of Dancing * Devastating Ki Focus Key Moments Altair does cool stuff